Surfer Dog
by StBridget
Summary: Danny goes away for a week and, much to his horror, discovers his dog has become a surfer. Pet verse.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: I've been toying with this idea for a while and finally wrote it. Nieceyluvsfanfic suggested I write a story where Grace takes a video that goes viral, and that just seemed perfect to incorporate into this. Thanks, Niecey!**

"No," Danny Williams said, adamantly. "No, no, no. Bullet don't surf." Bullet was his German shepherd. His apparently _surfing_ German shepherd, if his partner and daughter had anything to say about it.

"Too late," said partner, Steve McGarrett, informed Danny. "We already taught him."

Danny waved his hands angrily. "I can't believe it. I go back to Jersey for one week, _one lousy week_ , and you two hijack my dog and teach him to _surf_!"

"He's really good, too," Danny's daughter, Grace, chimed in. "Don't you want to see?"

"Do I want to see? Of course I don't want to see!" Danny spluttered. "Surfing dogs are an abomination. Dogs were not meant to surf."

"They do it all the time," Steve said. "There are competitions and everything."

"I don't care!" Danny said. A horrible thought occurred to him. "You're not planning on entering Bullet in any competitions, are you?"

Both Grace and Steve refused to meet his eyes. "No! No, no, no!" Danny said. He had to lay down the law before things got out of hand. This had gone far enough. "No competitions! It's bad enough that you taught him to surf at all!"

"He loves it!" Grace said. "C'mon, Danno, just watch him."

Danny looked down at his dog, currently sporting a doggy life jacket and standing next to a specially equipped surfboard. Bullet wagged his tail expectantly, as if demonstrating his eagerness to show off. Danny would never admit it, but he was kind of curious. "Fine," he said in a long-suffering voice. "I'll watch."

"Yay!" Grace clapped her hands in glee. "C'mon, Bullet!" She ran towards the water, the dog eagerly bounding behind her.

Danny watched as Grace towed Bullet out and waited for a wave. When an appropriate one came along, she let go, and Bullet coasted towards shore. He did seem to be enjoying it. Demonstration done, girl and dog ran back towards Danny. "What do you think, Danno?" Grace asked. "He's good, isn't he?"

Yeah, he was, but Danny would be darned if he was going to admit it. "Now I've seen everything. Even the dogs surf here."

Steve clapped him on the back. "Welcome to Hawaii, Danno."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny thought that was the end it, until he and Bullet arrived at work Monday morning. Because he was an official member of Five-0, Bullet frequently accompanied Danny to work. Kono flagged them down as soon as they stepped into the office. "Check this out. Bullet's famous."

"What'd he do this time?" Bullet often garnered attention as the only rescue dog serving in law enforcement, but Danny couldn't think of anything he'd done recently. No high-visibility take-downs, no public appearances. "Did somebody dig up one of the old stories?"

"No, brah. This has nothing to do with work." Kono tapped some keys on the smart table and brought a video up on the screen. "Seems your dog is garnering quite a bit of attention on the circuit."

Danny stared in horror at the video, which showed various shots of Bullet surfing with the Beach Boys' Surfer Girl playing in the background, the lyrics on the screen changed to "Surfer Dog".

Bullet seemed entranced by the sight of himself. He barked as the video showed a particularly good shot of him riding a wave. "Yeah, that's you," Kono said. "Now everybody knows what a good surfer you are."

Steve chose that moment to walk by. "Hey, you saw the video!" he said. "What do you think?"

"You!" Danny pointed a finger at him. "I should have known you had something to do with it!"

"Grace did most of it," Steve said. "She thought it would be cute to show her friends."

"More than just her friends are seeing it," Kono said. "It's all over the place." She pointed to the page she was on—a Facebook group for local surfers. "I've seen it on pages with national scope, too."

Steve bent down to ruffle Bullet's ears. "What do you know, buddy? You went viral." Bullet barked and licked Steve's face.

Danny threw up his hands in exasperation. "Unbelievable! I'm just going to be in my office until the world regains its sanity." He stalked into his office and slammed the door, the strains of "Surfer Girl"—now forever rebranded in his brain as "Surfer Dog"—floated after him. How was this his life?


End file.
